Lucky Smash
by Happymystery12
Summary: Konata and friends are accepted into Super Smash Bros. What awaits them? Story better than summary. Please R&R Rated JIC
1. Acceptance

Konata, a short girl with blue hair and green eyes, sat watching her favorite TV show, Super Smash Brothers. The Brawl season was about to start. SSB had been on for only two years and Konata was already hooked to the show.

"Konata, I'm here!" a voice chimed.

"Come on in, Kagamin! SSB just started, they're talking about last year's stuff!" Konata yelled.

Kagami, an average-height girl with lavender hair in twin ponytails and violet-blue eyes, came in. "Super Smash Brothers is on?"

"Yeah. It's Melee season. Just started today." Konata turned up the volume. "This episode is just a recap."

"**Mario and Luigi had a stunning victory against Master and Crazy Hand, finishing off his season. And Kirby captured the hearts of many as he defeated the Ice Climbers for the third time last season." Mario and Kirby's pictures pop up on the screen.**

"**Pikachu also captured hearts in his lone victory against Link and Zelda/Sheik." Pikachu's picture replaces Mario and Kirby's.**

"**The new season is starting next month and we are now accepting entries," a big hand says. "Please come to one of the many registrations placed throughout the world. In the Tokyo area, there are five."**

**A second hand yells, "SUGAR!!!" The show is over.**

"Kagami, we can be on the show!! This is SO AWESOME!!" Konata jumped to her feet and turned to her tsundere friend.

"Y-you're serious about this?! Each season lasts six months! We'll have to quit school and--"

"But it's worth it," Konata chimed. "C'mon, let's go!!" She practically dragged her friend to a registration.

Tsukasa and Miyuki were already there. "Konata, Kagami!" they called.

"Hey," Konata said, "are you signing up to?"

"We're signing up for support, stuff like that," Tsukasa answered.

"Me and Kagami are gonna be Brawlers!" Konata declared proudly.

"What?! Don't I get a say in this, you little twerp?!" Kagami yelled at Konata.

"C'mon, Kagami! Have some fun." Konata smiled.

They were next in line. Konata and Kagami signed up at the Brawler stand and Tsukasa and Miyuki signed up at the Staff stand.

* * *

Three weeks later, the results were in.

"**And now, the results are in for who will be in the Brawl season," Mario says. "Everyone who was accepted will have a letter in their mailbox waiting for them."**

Konata jumped to her feet and rushed out to check the mail In the mail was a letter for her with the Super Smash Brothers seal on it.

She ripped the letter out of the envelope and gasped when she saw its contents. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I GOT ACCEPTED!!"

She quickly biked to Kagami and Tsukasa's house, letter in hand. "Kagamin, Kagamin!" she yelled as she burst through the open door. "I got accepted!!"

"Me, too," Kagami said, looking up from the light novel she was reading.

"How are you not so excited about this?!" Konata said. She waved her letter.

"Konata, we still have three days before we have to leave." Kagami put down her light novel and stood. "You know, we don't have to go now. Besides, we need to wait for the package of starter equipment: our card keys, our passes, and stuff like that."

"Okay, see ya later!" Konata left.

That night, she got online.

KONAKONA: Sensei, I got accepted into Super Smash Brothers!

NANAKON: Whoa, no way! You gotta tell me stuff about it everyday!

KONAKONA: Gimme your number and I'll call everyday.

NANAKON: 'Kay!

NANAKON HAS SENT YOU A MESSAGE, KONAKONA.

Konata read the message, which contained her teacher's number.

KONAKONA: Thanks, Sensei!

NANAKON: No problem. Just call everyday!

KONAKONA: I will! Hey, let's find the others.

NANAKON: 'Kay!

DISCONNECTED. PLEASE TRY AGAIN LATER.

"Gah!!" Konata furiously tried to log in again.

KONSKONA: My computer logged me off!!

NANAKON HAS LOGGED OFF

NANAKON HAS LOGGED ON

NANAKOM: Mine did it too!!

KONAKONA: I gotta go. Bye, Kuroi-Sensei!

LOGGED OFF

Konata jumped into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"So, Kagami Hiiragi and Konata Izumi, was it?" Zelda asked Mario.

"Yeah. Konata loves video games and Kagami loves to read." Mario turned to the princess of Hyrule.

"Huh. They sound interesting," Link said as he came into the room. "We should give them the welcome we gave Sonic or something."

"We don't even know what kind of fighters they are," Zelda disagreed. "We'll wait and give them a warm welcome."


	2. Going to Smash Mansion

It was the last day of 2008. Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki biked together to the airport, where their first-class plane was waiting.

"Hi," Kagami told the person in charge of the boarders of the plane. "We're Konata Izumi, Kagami Hiiragi, Tsukasa Hiiragi and Miyuki Takura."

"Yes, yes, they're waiting for you at Smash Mansion. May I take your bags?" he asked politely.

"No, we're fine," Konata said.

They walked in and chose seats. Konata and Kagami were seated next to each other and Tsukasa and Miyuki were next to each other.

"I can't wait!" Konata cheered excitedly.

"**Welcome to Super Smash Air. Please do not jump out of the plane or open any of the doors or windows. We will be landing in Smash Airport in approximately three hours. Please enjoy and thank you for flying Smash Air,"** a female's voice, probably the pilot, chimed.

"Hey, why don't we check who we're rooming with?" Konata said, retrieving a paper with a map on it from her carry-on bag. She opened the folded paper. In handwritten format were the words: Konata Izumi, you are rooming with Samus Aran.

Kagami was rooming with Tsukasa and Peach. Miyuki was rooming with Jigglypuff.

* * *

When they got there, they saw that there were four people waiting for them: Mario, Zero Suit Samus, Pikachu and Peach.

"Good afternoon," Peach chimed politely. "You're the new Brawlers, right?"

"Only two of us," Konata said. "Me and Kagami are Brawlers."

"Ah! Konata, then?" Pikachu smiled. "C'mon. Let's get to Smash Mansion."

Konata went over to Samus. "Samus, right?"

"Yeah." Samus nodded and turned to Konata. "I heard you're the fittest person at your school."

"Yup." Konata smiled. "I heard your fitness excels far beyond the normal human level."

"That's true. Not even Capt. Falcon can beat me in a race.... unless it's a car race." Samus sighed.

"Oh, summer just started," Peach said as she came over to Samus and Konata. "There's a fireworks party in two days. The night after the start of the season."

"Okay," they said.

Miyuki was talking to Jigglypuff. "So you sing?"

"Yes," Jigglypuff chimed. "I'm the best here. I only use my lullaby to help my roommate Kirby sleep, or in Brawls. And I sing every Karaoke night. We don't have Brawls on Saturdays or Sundays, and this Saturday is the first Karaoke night of the season."

"Can there be groups?" Kagami asked.

"Yes, yes!" Jigglypuff chimed. "Everyone loves to see dancers!"

"Do you have cosplay costumes? Kona-chan would really enjoy cosplay," Tsukasa said.

"Uh-huh!" Jigglypuff nodded. "We have some from lots and lots of different anime shows and games!"

"Konata will be happy then," Kagami said, sighing.

"Did I hear the word 'cosplay'?!" Konata said excitedly as she dashed over to the four.

"Yeah." Jigglypuff nodded. "We have a lot of cosplay stuff."

"Let me and Kagamin cosplay for you guys!" Konata demanded.

"What? K-Konata!" Kagami snapped.

"C'mon, Kagamin! It'll be fun!" Konata smiled her kitty-smile.

"F-fine!" Kagami turned away from her blue-haired friend.

* * *

That's it for now. :3


	3. Training and New Powers

Over the next day, Konata and Kagami practiced with their roommates.

WITH KONATA

"Okay, now this dodge move is kind of hard, Konata. You won't get it right away." Samus flipped, cart-wheeled, rolled as if doing a scrunched-up flip-kick, and then flipped again, landing perfectly on her feet.

"Like this?" Konata tried it and got it right the first time.

"Whoa!" Samus was amazed at how athletic Konata was. "Jeez, Mario wasn't kidding. You are athletic!" She looked at Konata's school attire. "Now, about your clothes..."

WITH KAGAMI AND TSUKASA

"Kagami, try training with Zelda. You know magic," Peach said, sighing.

"Okay...." Kagami left the room, looking for Zelda.

"Okay, Tsukasa, we need to get you some new clothes," Peach said, turning to the younger twin. "Master Hand decided to make you a Brawler too."

"O-okay..." Tsukasa nodded.

WITH MIYUKI

"Miyuki, try singing to that mirror," Jigglypuff instructed.

"Okay... _I'll always keep the answer safe right here inside my heart~~_," Miyuki sang.

The mirror shined and then cracked.

"Wow, that's great!" Jigglypuff cheered, clapping. "You'll do amazing at Karaoke Night! You need some new clothes. You're gonna be a Brawler, since we need one last Brawler."

"Alright." Miyuki nodded.

WITH KAGAMI

"Kagami, can you alter your appearance to make you look like someone else...?" Zelda transformed into Sheik. "Like this."

"I'll try..." Kagami focused on making herself look vaguely like Haruhi from _Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu. _(_The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya_)

Her appearance changed. She now had very deep dark chocolate colored hair and deeper brown eyes. She had a black version of Haruhi's headband holding her shoulder-length hair back, except for her black bangs, which hung over her right eye. Her outfit was a size smaller than her actual size. It was a white shirt that hugged her figure and a grey miniskirt. (Well, supposed to be a skirt but is smaller than her size). A black bangle bracelet was on her right wrist and it had a sapphire on it.

"Great job, Kagami," Sheik said. "About your regular attire..."

* * *

Next chapter is their shopping trip. XD


End file.
